


Fast

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Falling In Love, M/M, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Pietro's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast

**Author's Note:**

> i like this pairing too.  
> Clint isn't married.

Pietro has always done everything fast in his life.  
So it doesn't surprise him that he falls in love with the snarky archer.  
He is fast in saving his new found love.  
And when he wakes from the damage the hail of bullets caused, he sees the archer sitting besides him.  
He knows the road to recovery is slow.  
But with his archer besides him, it will be just as fast.


End file.
